Crack The Shutters
by unagihime
Summary: Shikamaru x OC. Waking up a rather pleasant Shikamaru on a winter morning. Rated T for implied "activity". Just in case.


Disclaimer: No.

* * *

Another lazy Sunday morning - the break of dawn almost finding its way to the horizon. The cold weather of the night before chilled the air; gracing the sun's arrival with open arms.

The almost melodic vibrating hum of her cellphone on the bedside table was enough to stir her awake while her other remained dozed in a pleasant dream. Her eyes cracked open wearily as she unconsciously allowed the morning to rouse her.

With the curtains drawn to a nearly tight close, barely any rays from the slowly rising sun broke through save for a few. The lack of illumination in the room still allowed her to see clearly enough to discern where she was.

Awkwardly twisting her arm out of the bed's sheets, she fumbled blindly for the phone till it was surely in her grasp. Against her bare wrist, her vibrating phone sent an awakening shiver through her veins, causing her eyes to open in even surer awareness. A simple flick of her wrist was enough for the job - ceasing the buzz as well as the stimulating wake-up call.

A winter Sunday; her absolute favorite. Not only could she sleep in, but she can revel in the biting cold of her adored season. Her once bed-warm hands slowly slide back into the covers, feeling cooler in contrast to their body heat.

The arms that were snaked about her waist securely through out the night stirred; coiling in the smaller frame of the young girl, resulting in reducing their proximity to a useless variable as their barely clothed bodies meshed together -

Just like the night before.

She breathed out in a surprised gasp; biting her lip right after the involuntary noise slipped past her lips. She didn't want to wake him.

Yet.

In turn to his action, she snaked her arms above her head and out of his grasp. Coming in contact with the cool air of the room, her hands pressed against the bed's headboard. Whilst her hands began feeling colder, her warmed hands left a thermal impression onto the polished oak. When a knowing shudder was sent through her spine, she retracted her arms back into their shared blanket.

Staring intently into his closed eyes and serene face, Fuyumi interlaced her cool fingers against Shikamaru's loose locks. For a moment, she saw his eyes flutter whilst his jaw noticeably tensed.

"Shikamaru..." The girl cooed, her tone came out melodic and entrancing - regardless of the night's activities. Knowing he would lack of a response, Fuyumi continued her ministrations upon him; trailing her hands from his hair all the way to his bare stomach.

She made her journey as slow as possible - her fingers lightly ghosting over his warm flesh, still making enough contact to bring out goosebumps from the young man's skin from her teasing assault.

Her eyes had followed her fingers, almost as if her roaming fingers were being controlled by her ocean blue orbs instead of her own mind.

"...Wake me later..." His voice was husky; exhaustion obvious. Although, the girl knew better. His body definitely spoke louder than those silly, useless words of his. A playful smirk tugged at her pink lips as she leaned forward to peck his chest.

**Crack the shutters, open wide. I want to bathe you in the light of day.**

And again, she repeated her tantalizing tracing; eliciting more goosebumps across his skin and the opening of his eyes. His dark locks were lost in hers in a mess upon their pillow his analyzing eyes were perked in faux annoyance as hers focused on his.

"Troublesome woman," He spoke, his voice just barely above a whisper as it still harbored its husky tone. "You're driving me crazy."

Now amused by his choice of words, Fuyumi fought to keep her smirk from escalating to a devious expression. "Oh, really?" Narrowing her eyes playfully, she pushed herself up while using him as leverage to meet him eye to eye. "How is that?" She challenged, intrigued as to how he'd answer her rhetorical inquiry.

For several moments, they eyed each other with unwavering eyes; hers mocking, yet playfully urging while his were wanting masked with a clever dose of annoyance.

Although, he soon gave up with a resigned sigh, leaning in to kiss the hopeless girl that just happened to be his. Purposely missing her lips, a chaste kiss was placed beneath her left eye. A hand that was coiled about her waist was brought up to brush stray locks of her lengthy, silver hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Good morning." He finally said, a tired smile creasing his features.

"Good morning."

And with their shared greeting, a single ray of the fully awakened sun peeked through their curtain.

**The daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you.**

_x x x_

**owari.**


End file.
